Zentorno
The Pegassi Zentorno is a 2-door supercar featured in the The High Life Update DLC for Grand Theft Auto V. Design The Zentorno is designed as an exotic high-performance vehicle, with very aggressive styling cues and a very low, sloped body for added aerodynamic effects. It is heavily based on the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento featuring the shape, the hexagonal vents in the back of the car, and the triangular vents on the hood. The front fascia,front windscreen, the greenhouse area, the rear diffuser, the side vents and the grille resemble that of the Lamborghini Veneno, as well as some elements from the Lykan HyperSport. Additionally, the car can be customized with a unique spoiler highly reminiscent of that on the Veneno. The headlights are based on the 2015 Acura NSX Concept. The A-pillar of the car may be based on the Lamborghini Huracán. The rear fascia is largely based on the Sesto Elemento, while also taking elements from the Veneno. The sides of the car and the taillights are derived from the Lamborghini Aventador. Performance Powered by a V12 engine, the Zentorno can reach very high speeds, comparable to other high-end supercars such as the Entity XF, Adder, Turismo R and Cheetah. The hybrid engine in the Zentorno delivers incredibly smooth and alarmingly rapid acceleration. In fact, it is the one of the fastest accelerating cars in the game. The car's lowered suspension helps to ensure it remains flat through corners, although it is so low that collisions with curbs can be problematic. Overview Modifications GTA V Gallery Zentorno-GTAO-artwork.jpg|Promotional artwork of the Zentorno. Zentorno-GTAV.jpg|The Zentorno as seen in a pre-release screenshot. Zentorno-GTAV-interior.jpg|Interior of a Zentorno.|link=http://prod.cloud.rockstargames.com/ugc/gta5photo/9779/rba0MUu1ck-RPTnyl7IvVQ/0_0.jpg Zentorno-GTAV-frontview.jpg|The Zentorno in GTA V. (Rear quarter view.) Zentorno-GTAV-Front.png|The Zentorno in GTA V. (Rear quarter view.) Zentorno rear.jpg|Rear of the Zentorno. SocialClubZentorno .jpg|Social Club image of the Zentorno. Locations *Available in every garage for all the protagonists in Grand Theft Auto V. *Purchased from Legendarymotorsport.net for $725,000 in GTA Online. Trivia *The default radio stations for the Zentorno are: **''GTA V'': Soulwax FM or FlyLo FM. *The Zentorno shares its interior with the Vacca. *It is the second car in the GTA series to feature scissor doors, after the HD-era Infernus. *Oddly, the Zentorno has no license plate. While cars in America are not legally obliged to have a plate at the front, it is against the law for a road vehicle to have no plate at the rear. Other vehicles that lack plates include the Sanchez, the PCJ-600 (once modified) and the Dune Buggy, although it could be argued the latter is not supposed to be a road-legal vehicle. *The Zentorno does not contain reverse lights. This also applies with the Turismo R, Adder, Alpha, and others. *Players cannot be shot from behind whilst driving the car as it has no rear window. *The underside of the Zentorno looks like it is plated with carbon. This may be a coincidence but may also be parodying the fact that its real life equivalent the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento is made largely of carbon, and little else. *When modified correctly, the car will resemble the Lamborghini Veneno. *While the Zentorno's suspension cannot be modified, it is so low by default that the car is able to drive right under high-suspension vehicles, such as the Sandking, and sometimes some low-suspension vehicles if driving head-on against them. *This is the second hybrid supercar to appear in the GTA series, the first being the Turismo R. *This is the second fastest accelerating car in-game, only being beaten by the Voltic. *The Zentorno is the second car in GTA V able to have color applied to its stock wheels, after the Roosevelt — in this case, it corresponds to the secondary color of the car. *The Zentorno currently has the most customization options out of any Super car. *The car shares it's engine sound with the Infernus, Cheetah, and the Vacca. *When the car is started, if the player does not immediately move off then the car's engine will automatically rev without the player applying any throttle, similar to the Turismo R and the Bodhi. *When shooting from the car as a driver, the window is rolled down instead of being broken.- This is not true, the windows are broken but rolled down when using throwable weapons, such as a sticky bomb. This applies to all vehicles. **This also happens in most of the lowered suspension cars since patch 1.13. *The rear of the Zentorno cannot be opened. *The GTA Online loading screen may advertise the Zentorno and the description suggests that 'it will be the envy of all your Adder-driving friends', meaning it is the direct competition of the Adder. *This is the most widely purchased vehicle in Grand Theft Auto Online according to the Rockstar Games Social Club. Navigation }} de:Zentorno_(V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Sports Cars Category:2-Door Coupés Category:Hybrid Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online